


If At First You Don't Succeed

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin has a Great Idea, Anakin is having a great time, Crack, Crack taken not at all seriously, Gen, Humor, Integration AU but not at all serious, Obi-Wan is the focus but is in fact Sir Not Appearing In This Fic, Others wish he wasn't, and a multi-step plan that might involve matchmaking if it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Anakin gets captured by the Mandalorian Empire. During his Integration process, he decides this actually all sounds pretty great and that Obi-Wan really needs to be there too. Cue repeated attempts at convincing everyone else.AKA, Anakin uses Space PowerPoint and Mando YouTube to sway Mand'alor Jango Fett into wanting to Integrate Obi-Wan.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 322
Collections: Integration: The Collection





	If At First You Don't Succeed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Integration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920878) by [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5). 



> This is utter crack and not to be taken seriously. I blame/credit the Integration AU Discord.
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts for betaing!

SWSWSWSWSWSW

The more Anakin learned about Mandalore and the Mandalorians, the more he realized he could actually fit in well there. He liked their emphasis on family and on protecting those you love. He also appreciated being taught how to _channel_ his emotions into his combat forms, rather than dismissing them. But he couldn’t help but miss Obi-Wan. Oh, he and his Master had clashed plenty, but there was nothing like the warmth that would fill their bond when he did something well or when he mastered a difficult move. Idly, he began to wonder if Obi-Wan could be happy on Mandalore. 

Eventually he decided the answer was yes.

That just left convincing the Mandalorians and then actually...getting them to capture Obi-Wan. And then convincing Obi-Wan that this was right for him too…

But that was fine! Totally fine. 

This would just require a plan.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin decided the first step would be a HoloPres slideshow. He could make slides detailing Obi-Wan’s strengths and greatest achievements! Too bad he didn’t have any pictures to add... He wondered if he could get access to any kind of public records that would have any from Republic press releases or something. He was sure the Mandalorians had to have some. Know thy enemy and all that.

The young man pondered his options. He could present the first edition of the slideshow to his Integration Counselor! It would be great. He had three days until his next meeting with the kind older Togruta man. That was plenty of time to get some basic thoughts in order.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

“So as you can see, Obi-Wan Kenobi is the most skilled Jedi Master of his generation! He’s an excellent warrior and the best negotiator the Order has seen in decades! He would absolutely be an asset to the Empire and I highly recommend he be captured and integrated at the first opportunity!” Anakin concluded, shutting off his presentation.

His Integration Counselor was kind, but unhelpful despite the attention to detail in Anakin’s presentation. He gently chided Anakin for “focusing too much on his past” rather than “planning for his future.” It sounded a little too much like the “focus on the present” line he would hear sometimes as a Jedi. 

The Togruta just didn’t _understand_ why this was so important. Anakin was going to have to fix that.

Obviously, he needed to refine the presentation. Or even better! Divide things up and make it into _multiple_ presentations, each focused on a specific aspect of why Obi-Wan was a perfect candidate for Integration into the Mandalorian Empire.

Hmm. But there were so many of those. It was going to require a _lot_ of presentations to cover everything in proper depth. Good thing he had plenty of time!

Assuming Obi-Wan didn’t get hurt or killed in battle first.

He realized he had to up his game and _fast._

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin threw himself into his training and his classes. If he wanted people to take his ideas about needing Obi-Wan here seriously, first he needed them to take _him_ seriously. He’d never put so much effort into course work in his _life._ He was sure his Master would be proud of his dedication. That or Obi-Wan would despair that he never managed to muster this sort of effort _before._

But that was beside the point.

Anakin’s abilities quickly caught the attention of the Mand’alor himself. Fett was nice, if a little hard to read. He took great interest in the younger man’s skills and development. The former Jedi was _thrilled_ because that gave him a wider audience for his presentations. He was up to eight of them now with ideas for several more. 

SWSWSWSWSWSW 

After several presentations to his Integration Counselor and to the Mand’alor, Anakin felt he wasn’t being heard well enough. They listened politely to him but didn’t _do_ anything about it. He wasn’t deterred. No. It was simply time for more drastic action. It was time to make some vids and post them on the MandoNet. He just needed to reach a wider audience. Then the Mand’alor would take him seriously on this!

SWSWSWSWSWSW 

Anakin’s Integration Counselor forbade the presentations after six months. He sternly said Anakin needed to stop spending so much time on those and start spending time developing appropriate hobbies. 

Apparently, the Counselor also told the Mand’alor the presentations needed to stop because Jango quit being willing to sit through them either.

Fine.

That just meant more time for making vids.

SWSWSWSWSWSW 

Jango wanted to bash his head against the wall. Three times campaigns had brought them the opportunity to capture Kenobi. Three times they had failed. 

Anakin was posting vids near _daily_ about why Obi-Wan Kenobi would be an asset to the Mandalorian Empire. 

And _people were agreeing with him._ Even many of Jango’s ministers and cabinet members agreed with the boy. Well. Young man. Anakin was nearly 20 standard years old now. 

Jango had no idea what he was going to do if they kept failing to capture Kenobi. 

(Jango was never going to admit aloud that he agreed; that he’d _always_ thought Kenobi would be a boon to the Empire if they caught him. He wouldn’t want Anakin to be smug.) 

SWSWSWSWSWSW 

Anakin was thrilled with how things were going! The majority of the comments on his vids agreed with him, agreed that Obi-Wan would be an asset to the Empire. There were even a few from people Anakin knew to be members of the government! His plan _had_ to be working.

It should just be a matter of time until Obi-Wan joined him then. His Master would be _so much happier_ on Mandalore. Anakin was sure of it.

And if step two of his plan was a bit of matchmaking between his Master and the Mand’alor…well. Anakin knew they would be perfect for one another.

He shook his head. He couldn’t get ahead of himself. Obi-Wan wasn’t on Mandalore yet!

SWSWSWSWSWSW

“Mand’alor! We are pleased to report that Master Kenobi has been successfully captured!” the Commander blurted out as soon as the comm connected.

Jango sighed in relief.

“Thank the ka’ra, the fucking Force itself and every single one of the little gods individually. Maybe now the kid will _finally shut up._ ”

SWSWSWSWSWSW


End file.
